Various materials including wood, fiberglass, concrete, and masonry have been used for forming animal floors having drain slots but all of these structures have had certain undesirable features. Various types of metal materials have also been used with less than complete success. The self-cleaning floor assembly of this invention obviates the objections to other floor assembly configurations and materials.